Sword X Blade Yaoi Kirby of the Stars
by DigitalLuv
Summary: Sword feels scared that Blade might get hurt in his care. Is he correct? Based on Kirby of the Stars. Yaoi/Lemon. Based on Kirby of the stars anime.


**If you didn't read the description, be forewarned that this is a lemon. A Yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Don't say I didn't warn you ;) This is based off of Kirby of The Stars Anime (or it could be Kirby Right Back At ya. Whatever you prefer). So hope you enjoy.**

"Blade Knight? Blade Knight where are you?" said Sword. He raced around the caves caverns searching for his fateful friend. He saw blood pooling on the floor and followed it. His companion stood around the corner bleeding.

"Blade Knight, You're bleeding! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Sword said rushing up to Blade in worry and panic.

"No I am not alright" said Blade smirking, his back still facing Sword.

"Well, let us get you to a hospital then!" Sword said grabbing Blade's hand.

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"No point in taking me to a hospital when I am already dead."

Sword awoke sweating in his bed. He was panting and tears were streaming from his eyes. He quickly jumped out of his bed. He put on his armor and rushed out of his room. He walked quickly down the hallway. His metal shoes clacking and clicking as he rushed down the hall. Meta Knight silently followed Sword as he rushed down the hall. Sword finally stopped in front of a door. A little light was still peering from the bottom of the door. Sword cracked the door open ever so slightly and peered in. Blade was sleeping soundly on his desk. Blade had been reading a book on how to build advanced ships and fell asleep while reading. Sword shut the door quietly again and sighed. Sword put his hand on his chest. His heart was beating a million times a minute. He leaned against the wall and exhaled for a moment.

"What is the matter Sword Knight? Blade in trouble?" Meta Knight said coming out of the shadows. Sword jumped in surprise.

"Oh no, Blade is fine Lord Meta Knight. I was just checking on him. He was up reading too late again" Sword said getting up from against the wall. Meta Knight eyes flashed at Sword questioningly. He turned swiftly his cape rippling as he turned. Sword felt uncomfortable and rushed forward to Meta Knight. Sword tapped on Meta Knight's pauldron lightly. Meta Knight turned questioningly towards Sword.

"Meta Knight, do you have another half?" Sword said nervously.

"Another half? As in someone I love?" Meta Knight asked confused.

"Well, Yeah" Said sword nodding "Someone that makes you feel complete, you know."

"…Well I suppose I did at some point." Meta Knight said uncomfortably "Why do you ask Sword Knight?"

Sword blushed fiercely "I was just wondering. It's nothing Lord Meta Knight. "I will be returning to bed now."

"Try not to have any more bad dreams about Blade Knight, Sword." Meta Knight said smirking at the younger knight. Sword Knight turned in confusion. How could Meta Knight possibly know about his bad dreams? It was impossible unless Meta Knight had abilities he didn't know of. Though it wouldn't be the first time he learned of secret abilities Meta Knight had. Last year Sword and Blade learned he had wings. That was a real surprise to the two young knights. The cape Meta Knight wore hid his wings, which was why it was such a surprise. Sword returned to his room and turned on the light. His bad dreams ruined his ability to sleep that night. He tossed and turned trying to get rest, but all thoughts returned to Blade. Why was Sword having these dreams anyway. He flipped over on his stomach in thought. Blade and he had been best friends for as long as he could remember, but Sword had never felt scared for Blade like that before. It was the if you die, I'll don't know how I will go on, kind of scared. He felt his eyes getting heavy. Sword thought it didn't mean anything. Blade would be fine, aside from the occasional demon beast in the castle.

"Good morning Sword Knight!" Fumu said bowing a little. She was in the great hall with Kirby. Fumu felt it was important for Kirby to learn the history of Popstar and its people. She smiled a little and patted Kirby's head.

"I was worried about you last night. Almost the entire castle heard you screaming Blade Knight's name in your sleep last night." Fumu said with a worried face. Sword Knight was secretly mortified. He was screaming Blades name? If Blade heard about that he would never let Sword live it down. Sword blushed under his heavy armor. He looked down at the floor embarrassed. No wonder how Meta Knight knew he was having a bad dream about Blade, He was screaming Blade's freaking name is his sleep. Sword face palmed at his stupidity.

"Oh don't worry Sword Knight, it's funny" Fumu trying to comfort Sword Knight. Sword Knight turned annoyed at the girl. He was trying to take control of the horrible hot blush scrawled across his face. He was happy he had heavy armor covering his face. He walked out into the hallway doing his patrol. He was walking down the hall when he heard a soft voice.

"Sword is something wrong?" Blade said coming up behind Sword. Sword twisted around surprised and shocked. He had not seen Blade all morning.

"Ah! Nothing is wrong Blade! What makes you think something is wrong?" Sword said embarrassed. He stepped back away from Blade to hide his embarrassment. "I just have a lot in my mind."

"I heard you calling my name last night. It lasted for hours. Was something wrong?" Blade said pressing the issue. Blade wanted to know what was wrong with Sword. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Blade was also wondering what was so urgent in his dream and what made Sword scream his name. He took a few steps towards Sword in order to pressure him.

"It was nothing Blade. I don't even remember what the dream was about!" Sword said embarrassed. He stomped off irritated and hurt. _Out of all the people that had to hear me scream Blade's name, it had to be Blade. I am such an idiot!_ He felt his heart beating fast with embarrassment. He couldn't be acting this way as a knight. He has to be manly and full of pride. Screaming Blade's name is not manly what so ever (or so Sword thought). Blade sat in the hallway bewildered. He wondered if he had hurt Sword's feelings. He had always been secretive with his feelings. Any feelings Sword felt, he would keep it to himself. Blade always tried to get Sword to tell him his feelings, but it usually ended in failure. Once in a while Sword would tell Blade the smallest bit of information about his feelings. The last time Sword told Blade his feelings, He was depressed about the loss of his late father Mace Knight. Blade rushed to Meta Knight. Meta Knight was Blade's other resource for information about Sword Knight.

As Blade rushed to get information from Meta Knight, A huge explosion came from the throne room. The explosion threw Blade against the wall. Blade hit the highest part of the wall and then hit the floor landing on his hand. The landing broke Blades hand and it threw Blade in a world of pain. Blade yelled in pain on the floor. The extra weight of the armor easily crushed his hand. Blade exhaled through his teeth in pain. Blade could hear DeDeDe's ecstatic laughter in the throne room. Blade stood up and walked into the throne room. When Blade entered the room, DeDeDe turned and looked at Blade.

"Ah ha, Blade thanks for coming we needed an example to work our new demon beast Himitsu! Go Himitsu, show us what you can do." DeDeDe said clapping in his throne. Blade's sword hand was severely damaged. He sprinted out of the room holding his broken hand. Himitsu followed Blade out of the room. _Himitsu has no weapons. I have a hurt hand, but he has no weapons. I might have an advantage!_ Blade rounded a corner and looked behind him. He finally saw Himitsu pull his sword out of nowhere. Himitsu speeded up slashing at Blade. Blade tried his best dodging left and right. He pulled his sword out with his left hand and started blocking Himitsu's attacks. Blade managed to get behind Himitsu and slash his back. As Blade was jumping back Himitsu turned around and clicked her sword. _Swords don't click!_ Before Blade could respond Himitsu shot Blade in the back with her sword. It was a gun sword. Himitsu was a concealed weapons expert demon beast. Blade fell on the floor with his back bleeding. He lost his sword by Himitsu's feet. Himitsu walked over to Blade to deal the final blow.

Sword paced down the hall. _Ah geez, maybe I shouldn't have been so short with Blade. He was just trying to help me._ Sword felt guilty. Blade was more sensitive than him; he didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Now Sword was going to feel obliged to do something to make it up to Blade. He kicked a small pebble that made its way into the hall. He pondered whether or not he should do something for Blade. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Sword exclaimed "It sounds like it came from the throne room!" Sword sprinted in that direction. What on earth was king DeDeDe up to now? Fumu came out from another hallway with Kirby and confronted Sword.

"What's going on!" Fumu said as the floor was shaking under her feet. "Goodness it feels like an earthquake in here!" Kirby responded with a worried poyo. He clumsily fell over onto the floor and began bouncing up and down like a basketball. Sword tried regaining his balance on the floor.

"I don't know, but I think it's coming from the throne room!" Sword said falling flat on his face. The floor kept rumbling as they shook about. Sword tried to quickly get up as best as he could. He made a motion at Fumu and Kirby to follow him down the hall to the throne room. The three ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Sword turned a quick corner and saw the demon beast ahead. It was shooting multiple bullets at Blade. Blade did his best to dodge the bullets left and right. Sword saw the wound on Blade's back, and Blade's mangled hand. Sword Knight reached for his blade and drew it out. He took at the demon beast and plunged his blade into Himitsu's back. Himitsu cried out in pain and threw the knight against the wall. Sword dented the wall as he hit it. He was beginning to think that randomly attacking the demon beast wasn't the greatest attack plan. He rubbed his head a moment. He was also beginning to think he was playing too many video games if he was starting to think like that. Sword saw Blade's sword and dived for it. Himitsu turned his attention towards Sword and started attacking. Sword jumped out of the way of the guns blasts and swiftly went for Blade's sword. Sword had grabbed Blade's sword and tossed it him. Blade caught it with his left hand and went on the attack.

Blade took several swipes at the demon beast's face. The demon beast kept evading left and right. He jumped back each time Blade swiped at her. While Himitsu was focused on Blade, Sword attacked and kicked the gun sword out of her hands. Himitsu turned angrily grabbing a dagger and plunging it into Sword's stomach.

"Sword Knight!" Blade screamed at his partner in worry. Sword fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Blood was coming out of Sword's wound profusely.

Sword looked up at the demon beast and challenged it "Ugh…..Is that all…You've got" He said wincing. The demon beast smirked at him menacingly and then turned to Blade. She was going to get back to Sword in a minute. Blade planted his feet and was about to fight when Kirby stepped in front of him. Kirby was in business mode, he did not want any more of his friends getting hurt. Fumu was helping Sword off the ground.

"Quickly now, we need to get you and Blade to a doctor." Fumu said looking at the blood wound.

"I'll be fine. Get Blade out of here and I'll stay and help Kirby!" said Sword giving orders to the young girl. Fumu nodded in understand and went to get Blade. Sword watched as Blade and Fumu left to go to the doctor. Sword positioned himself, ready to fight the beast. Himitsu looked behind herself and gave a small chuckle at the Knight. Out of her back she took out what looked like a normal sword. She then swiped the sword at Kirby from a far distance. Sword gave a confused look. There was no way Himitsu was going to be able to hit Kirby from that distance. How Sword was wrong. Himistsu's second sword extended like a whip. Kirby jumped just in time, He was almost sliced in half. The sword the whipped around and struck Sword across the face. Sword fell backwards in confusion. He fell back to the gun sword he had kicked out of Himitsu's hand. He quickly picked it up and threw it at Kirby. Kirby gulped it down like it was candy. He then did his classic Kirby transformation of sword Kirby. Himitsu attacked sword Kirby. Then after a few quick swipes Kirby destroyed Himitsu. DeDeDe was beside himself with anger. His money wasted down the drain again. Escargon sighed miserably; he was going to be paying for Himitsu's defeat later. He wanted to tuck in his shell and hide while DeDeDe got his anger out of the way. Kirby poyo'ed in happiness. Sword let out a sigh of relief. He was glad the monster was gone. He was feeling really tired after that battle. Sword's world soon became black as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sword?" A voice said calling to Sword.

"Sword come on! wake up!" Said another voice. The voice felt confusing in Sword's mind. He did not want to wake up. He thought he would pretend he was sleeping and the voices would go away. Sword felt something round on his chest.

"Poyo!" Said the happy voice. Sword opened his eyes letting a little light stream through them. The light hurt Sword's head. The first thing he saw was the pink puffball looking at him on his chest. Sword exhaled in annoyance. He didn't feel good and this fat thing was sitting on him. He groaned in pain. What the hell had happened? The last thing Sword remembered doing was fighting Himitsu and then he went black. He rubbed his aching head.

"Sword we were so worried about you!" Fumu exclaimed. Sword winced at the sudden loud noise. He looked around the room finally. He saw Meta Knight, Fumu, Kirby, and…Blade. Sword's heart skipped a beat when he saw Blade. He just remembered that Blade had been hurt too. He looked Blade up and down. He saw his cast on his right hand, which everyone had signed, and bandages on his back. He suddenly felt hot and nervous for no reason.

"Blade are you okay?" He suddenly exclaimed. Blade looked at him confused.

"Am I Okay? What about you? You had a ton of blood loss!" Blade said seriously. Sword blushed with embarrassment. He hated being seen as weak. He especially hated hospitals for that fact. Sword for looked down at the bed. Meta Knight ushered everyone out except for Blade. Blade and Sword had some talking to do.

"What were you thinking? You're worse off than I was back there. What made you think that you could take on the demon beast alone?" Said Blade; putting the one hand on his hip. Sword had a sheepish grin on his face. What he did was pretty stupid. Sword shrugged embarrassed. He couldn't come up with a good lie to trick Blade.

"Well I was more worried about your safety at the time…", Said Sword sheepishly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"…Really?" Blade said pressing on "Well why would you worry about me. I'm capable of fighting for myself." Blade began to say indignantly.

"It's kind of stupid…" Sword began to say.

"Well spit it out then!" Blade said impatiently. Sword was nervous. He wasn't sure how to go about telling Blade about how he felt about him. Sword felt like his stomach was tying itself in knots. His heart was getting fluttery. He motioned for Blade to come closer to him. Blade walked a few steps closer to his bed and sat down next to the headboard. Sword motioned for Blade to come just a tad bit closer. If Blade could just come a little closer he could kiss him. Sword wasn't one for words. He was all about actions. Actions are louder than words after all. Sword took off his helmet and set it beside him. He then took Blade's helmet off too. Blade blushed in surprise. He wasn't sure what Sword was doing, but for some odd reason; it felt good. Swords long red ponytail slid out of his helmet easily. He took Blade's chin and brought it closer to his face. Sword's lip quivered a bit with nervousness. He wasn't usually the one that was so open like this. As Blade's lips got closer to Sword's his eyes flitted closed just a little. Blade felt his heart ready to beat out of his chest. He had felt this way about Sword for the longest time, but he had decided long ago that Sword would probably never feel the same way.

They connected lips. Sword felt normal, even though he was showing affection to another man. He didn't feel weird or strange. He felt just right. Like this was the way things were supposed to be. Sword inserted his tongue into Blade's mouth. Blade was slow to permit entry, but then obliged his guest once he came in. Blade groaned a little. He felt Sword's tongue almost massaging the inside of his mouth. Sword suddenly pulled away smiling a little, while wiping the spit web away from his mouth.

"Do you understand now?" Sword said.

**Feel free to correct me on my writing. I'm a newer writer and I'm not very good at it so you'll have to forgive me ;) I would appreciate any corrections you give me. It helps me write better stories.**

**In case you were wondering Himitsu means Secret in Japanese. That's what Google said anyway. Made sense to me, since she's a concealed weapons demon beast XD.**

**Oh and did I mention look forward to a chapter 2 if you enjoy this ;)**

**Kirby, Meta Knight, DeDeDe, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, etc all belong to Nintendo. **

**-Digitalluv**


End file.
